


Velvet

by wtfyuudai



Category: DCU
Genre: Batjokes, Drag, M/M, i think, idk man, its gonna get GAY, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfyuudai/pseuds/wtfyuudai
Summary: God man idk i just started readin batjokes fics and heard a song and decided to write this so... ya





	

It was dark. The night, the circumstances, his mood. It was all dark.   
Bruce sighed as he walked up to the club. He had been requested to come alone, unarmed, as himself. The final demand had made him uneasy. The note he had been given had promised him "a good time", with the signature of deep red lipstick at the end.   
He held that same invitation in his pocket now, gently fiddling with it while he braced himself for what was to come. From the outside, one would expect the facility to be shut down, but if one stepped inside...

The room was dimly lit, the walls a plain black, with red trim at the bottom. To his front, there was a stage. Parallel to that was a small bar. In the audience an array of empty seats with empty tables, save for one singular candle, placed directly in the middle of each. The seats were dark, along with the rest of the wood in the room, and cushioned with plush red velvet. The stage was lined with small lights, and red curtains draped the wings. The background was painted like a cityscape, with small lights in the windows of skyscrapers. In front of that, center stage, was a tall and slender being, singing words that Bruce did not register. He made a conscious effort to look away from the singers face, and instead his gaze strayed to their dress. A matching red of the curtains and chairs. It was cut so that ones leg was revealed, showing milky leg up to where body met thigh. The singer was wearing sparkling silver heels that made their tall body too big, and just right. Their hair was short, and a sickening green, standing out from the rest of the bar. His eyes flicked to sultry red lips, sharp teeth gleaming while their mouth sang lyrics to a song that Bruce did not know. Everything was still as they locked eyes, green and blue peering into eachother.   
The song stopped, and those teeth were bared in a smug and proud smile.  
"Hiya bats"

**Author's Note:**

> Theres gonna be more i promise i just wanted to post this lol


End file.
